The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines including generators or alternators which include, as one component, an engine flywheel.
The prior general practice for two cycle marine internal combustion engines is to bond permanent magnets on the inner underside of a cast aluminum or iron flywheel. The flywheel is, in turn, mounted on the end of the crankshaft and in surrounding relation to the stator coils which are stationarily located within the confines of the flywheel. Current is generated by rotation of the magnets which are mounted on the flywheel and which travel past the stator coils to cut the magnetic lines of flux and generate current flow in the stator coils.
These prior constructions were burdened by problems which include, but are not limited to, current capability due to the inability to cool the stator in its position under the flywheel, high cost of the permanent magnets, difficulty in bonding the magnets to the flywheel, inability to regulate the magnetic field of the permanent magnets which forces energy to simply be wasted when not required, and high cost and difficulty in manufacturing the aluminum flywheel with a steel or iron core.
Attention is directed to the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 1,109,192 G. Wright September 1, 1914 1,447,371 Andrews, et al. March 6, 1923 2,605,753 A. M. Madle August 5, 1952 2,643,274 S. E. Miller June 23, 1953 3,623,467 M. J. Piteo November 30, 1971 3,933,139 B. R. Beeghly January 20, 1976 4,628,891 Asai, et al. December 16, 1986 4,687,945 D. C. Ebeling August 18, 1987 5,118,978 Matsumoto, et al. June 2, 1992 Re.21,679 E. N. Jacobi December 31, 1940 ______________________________________